


下午茶点

by qilingongzi



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilingongzi/pseuds/qilingongzi
Summary: 萨列里就是莫扎特的专属茶点啊给亲友的赠文
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 8





	下午茶点

安东尼奥。  
你叹了一口气，最最亲爱的安东尼奥。  
你平常不曾唤他的教名，所以他愣了一瞬，肩膀看似隐蔽地一耸，但是熟悉他日常里各种小动作的你又怎么看不出来呢?你笑着闭眼又张开双眸，眼睫颤动着，看萨列里故作镇定的神情，耳后的软肉微微泛上薄薄的一层绯色。  
前几夜你衔着他的后颈，舔吻过他的耳廓，细嫩的肌肤细细品能尝出奶油的甜，焦糖初入口的苦涩以及朗姆酒的醇香。萨列里将头埋在枕头里不肯抬头，于是你凑过去亲亲他的侧脸，温柔地抚弄起他的脊背，手指一寸寸地触碰略有肉感的骨节，似是弹奏一张钢琴，以欲望和粘稠的爱意细细捻成丝弦的钢琴，跳动的音符是萨列里压抑的喘息与偶尔拔尖半个度的呻吟。  
萨列里的黑发散开，晕染开汗水的咸，是海水无止境地一次又一次亲吻缀满贝壳遗骸的沙滩。他摇着头无声地尖叫，你磨蹭着他清理完胡茬的下颌，从他的下唇里汲取烟草的香气，鼠尾草的迷幻香氛。萨列里昂起头，他的右手搭在你的头顶，舍不得用力一般揉乱你的发丝。于是你笑起来，黏糊糊地想再讨一个蜜糖味道的吻。  
你唤了他的教名，他的动作停滞了一瞬。  
他啪嗒一声放下手中的红茶，嘴唇抿起来。你喜欢他这样的小动作，萨列里的嘴唇亲起来软软的，与他平日里逞强吐露出的语句形成一种可爱的对比，绵长与柔软和冷硬的毒牙都是萨列里，都是安东尼奥。  
你爱的安东尼奥，安东尼奥.萨列里。  
挂上肉桂粉的苹果干瘪瘪地躺在三层的甜点盘里，你最近爱上了这种零食，也允许安东尼奥修长的手指拈起他爱的奶油泡芙。你慢慢地品咂着舌尖荡起的奇妙质感，像是把琥珀味道的时光揉搓成带着泛黄光感的老照片，毛玻璃样的模糊背景里流淌的蜂蜜以及滴落在指尖的液滴，于是你想起萨列里蜜棕色的双眸。萨列里抬眼看你，转过头去继续挑拣着堆在甜品盘里的果干。  
微酸，白葡萄酒的前调，适合搭配上地中海沿岸刚刚采下的鲜甜蚌肉；也适合捧着黑麦发酵的啤酒看金发女孩甜笑着扬起来的鲜艳裙摆，丰富的泡沫在嘴里迸发出别样的生命力，你蠕动着唇齿感知聚成一团的泡沫如何走向它们短暂生命的终结，带着熹微的笑意，还有献祭般的决然。  
你看着萨列里眉间微微皱起，开始整理自己洁白繁复的领花，手指灵巧地穿梭，像是织布机上梭子磨合着毛线，织就一块黑与白各占半壁江山的柔软绸布，像是天使长一声清斥划开了拂晓和子夜的界限。一切变得有序自然，一切都似乎理所当然，像是这样的时光还可以无限地延伸出曼妙的曲线，摇曳在或苦难或安然的岁月长河里，摇曳在你此刻迷离又清醒的眼睛里。  
这样一个午后适合品尝甜点，你说对吗。  
萨列里柔软的唇衔住泡芙焦脆的外皮，谷物的香气小小地欢呼，从泡芙中缝溢出奶白色的浆液，芝士恰到好处地牵出细丝，将断不断地挂在萨列里的嘴唇。他轻轻地咀嚼着，舌尖小心地舔舐泡芙内壳沾染的甜腻奶油，喉结上下一点点滚动，吞咽的动作格外显眼。你想起他被黑色外衣包裹住一身柔软肌肤，也想起你为了满足大师的口舌之欲而走街串巷，在维也纳中心发现的一家不起眼的甜点铺子。朱古力外壳包裹住一腔的丝滑奶油，唇齿交息间氤氲出淡淡的酒香。两者之间似乎有着若有若无的联系，你摇了摇头没再多想。  
萨列里热爱甜食，这是维也纳上流社会无需多言的秘密。  
于是你看着萨列里的手指伸向一个又一个圆鼓鼓的泡芙。你叹了一口气，银叉精准刺入口感绵密的奶酪蛋糕，刀叉交错的清响之后你切下一小块扔进嘴里，为你面前的大师斟上一杯散着湿润热气的红茶。清澈的茶汤倒映着午后的阳光，倒映的景象构成一副达利风格的画，又蜿蜒成伦敦市区内蜿蜒的蛇水。  
你将半个身子探出窗外，那个疯疯癫癫的吉卜赛人指间掐住脏兮兮的塔罗牌，衣摆及地的古铜肤色女孩追赶着停在铁艺栅栏上的白鸽，鸽子满不在乎地拍拍翅膀，留下一串悠扬的鸽哨，徒留女孩失望地跺起双脚，那个吉卜赛流浪汉缠住过往的行人，想要榨干他们身上的最后几枚铜板，路人面显尴尬地抽出手逃离。  
你听见背后一声啧的轻哼。  
你转过来歉意地笑笑，下午茶的时间里应当专心。刚赶完一份歌剧简谱的萨列里不满地瞟了你一眼，又或许他的视线只是轻飘飘地落在了你的身上而已。你看着点心盘上层消失的甜食，认命地拿起一块三明治开始慢慢咀嚼。  
你想也许是时候和厨师们多要一份草莓塔了。  
吃完甜点的萨列里心情总是很好，你可以试着和他聊一些日常的话题。修理考究的唇髭沾上的奶油被他细心地擦拭干净，恍惚间你眼前晃动起乖顺跪坐着的萨列里的身影，你温柔地抚弄他的发辫，哄骗着他将那温凉的液体吞咽下去。他抬起头，被蛊惑似地将腿张得更开了一些，吊带袜陷入他丰腴的大腿肌肉，微微一拨如同竖琴的弦吟唱起圣歌，佐以稚嫩的童声和牧师虔诚的祈祷；萨列里嘴唇抿得更紧，明知这场性事不应该被世俗的偏见接纳却还是心甘情愿沉溺其中。他的喉结耸动着，他的眼神湿润得不可思议，像是沾染着乳香的小兽依偎主人的膝盖，你俯下身轻轻呼唤他的中间名。  
“安东尼奥……”  
他颤抖着给予回应，直起上身后背挺起，臀尖落在脚跟，驯服而温顺，剥去那一层尖利的宫廷乐师的外衣。他咽喉间溢出细小的呜咽，呜咽里带着无尽的、深深的欢愉。  
你给予他的欢愉。  
风吹灭了摇摆不休的烛火，萨列里低下眼眸，伸手解开了刚刚整理好的领口，你啃咬上他的肩颈，吮吻过他的脖颈，恶趣味地以手指抚摸他翕张的唇。这些爱欲的痕迹都将隐藏在萨列里完美无缺的装束之下，在光天化日里没有人会知晓萨列里与你的秘密情事的，你凑到萨列里的侧脸，暧昧地哼出新作曲子的旋律。  
金发的小天才总是应该有些特权的，尤其是在他爱的大师面前，对吗?


End file.
